Streaming audio is a process for playing audio and/or video files from the Internet. A plurality files are played at an end-user client in the order they arrive from a content server. The files are not preserved on the end-user client, so a network connection must be sustained to keep receiving the files. In other words, with streaming, files are constantly received by, and normally presented to, the end-user client while the files are being delivered by a provider from the content server. Streaming relies on physically fragmenting a content file in to the plurality of files comprising short-duration fragments on a disk. However, this fragmenting process creates several thousand files per hour of content associated with the content file, making resulting content file libraries difficult to manage due to the large number of files.